Kinder Surprise
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: No había nada mejor que presumirle el delicioso chocolate a su vecino. ¡Era inevitable, adoraba verlo enfurruñado!


**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. La única que me pertenece aquí es Andrea Hernández, mi OC de México. Tampoco me pertenecen los Kinder Sorpresa, son una deliciosa creación de Kinder.**

* * *

><p>La sonrisa socarrona de Andrea no tenía principio ni fin mientras paseaba frente a la atenta mirada de Alfred el pequeño huevo envuelto en aluminio. Éste simplemente lo observaba anonadado e indignado y con un puchero en los labios, firmemente cruzado de brazos sobre el pecho. Comenzó a desesperar y a enfurruñarse cada vez más conforme notaba que la mexicana comenzaba a desenvolver el chocolate con cuidado y lentitud, relamiéndose los labios.<p>

— _E-Enough, Me__**cs**__icou! _¡Deja de hacer eso ahora mismo! —Se quejó, utilizando su tono de voz enfadado y autoritario; haciendo énfasis en la mal pronunciada equis de México. Pero ni eso detuvo a la menor, que simplemente amplió aún más su radiante sonrisa y continúo desenvolviendo el dulce.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, _Estados Unidos? _En mi país éste es un dulce muy famoso y forma parte de la infancia de la mayoría de mi población. Oh, también lo es de las personas que conforman la población del Tío Francis y de Toño. Y también he notado que a Arturo le gustan bastante.

Andrea acercó con mucha lentitud el chocolate a su boca, dándole una lenta mordida y esperando a que se derritiera, soltando un sonidito de satisfacción por lo delicioso que estaba. Alfred apretó con fuerza los puños, a nada de hacer un berrinche.

—Oh, ¡Mira nada más que tenemos aquí! Un cochecito de carreras…ah, ya lo tenía. Pero no importa, ¡Es muy divertido armarlo una vez más! —Cerró el huevito naranja que había dentro del huevo y luego continúo comiendo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. — ¿En dónde está Arthur? Debe de andar aquí cerca, tal vez dentro del salón de reuniones. Me había pedido que le comprara uno hace tiempo, creo que podría compartírselo hoy.

Alfred tuvo que aguantarse el ver cómo Arthur y Andrea compartían aquel delicioso chocolate sentados en la sala de reuniones, riendo cada vez que se manchaban con él y gruñéndose cuando uno comía más que el otro. Finalmente, Andrea había vuelto con él con un minúsculo pedazo existente y una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Alfie. ¿Quieres un poco?

Un coro de ángeles pareció cantar en su mente al escuchar eso. Asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y extendió las manos para recibir el chocolate, sólo para observar cómo éste desaparecía en la boca de su vecina.

— Pues te jodes, ¡Es ilegal en Gringolandia!

Las risas de Andrea y del resto de los presentes en la sala fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin poder más con aquella burla, Alfred se acercó amenazante arrinconó a México contra la pared en cuestión de segundos, logrando que todos los demás países guardaran un silencio sepulcral.

—Pues, en tú país, los menores no deben de jugar con juguetes pequeños*****—Sonrió por primera vez desde que Andrea había comprado ese chocolate y extrajo el pequeño Huevito sorpresa naranja de los bolsillos de México para metérselo en los propios. La chica observó indignada todo y, ésta vez, las risas que aparecieron fueron para reírse de ella.

— ¡Imbécil! —Se quejó, roja de la vergüenza, y comenzó a perseguir a Alfred por toda la sala, mientras éste reía estridentemente. Hizo falta de Antonio y Francis para detenerla, y Alfred fue severamente regañado por sus superiores por tener en su poder "Semejante barbaridad" como era el juguetito que traía el Kinder Sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>En Estados Unidos los Kinder Sorpresa son ilegales porque no se permite comida con juguetes dentro, ya que "Los niños podrían tragárselos". Se lo toman TAN en serio que incluso confiscan los Huevitos Kinder que los extranjeros intentan meter al país, y los multan.<strong>

*** Alfred, como dijo Himaruya, aparenta 19 años en su forma humana. Por tanto Andrea se supone que aparenta unos justos 18 años, la mayoría de edad en México. Sin embargo, como USA le quitó a México más del 50% de su Territorio, Andrea sólo mide 1,65m y aparenta ser más joven de lo que parece, de unos 16-17 años. Por eso Alfred se burla de ella diciendo que "Los menores no pueden jugar con juguetes de piezas pequeñas en México" **

**Well...¿Qué puedo decir? ¡No pude evitarlo! Apenas me enteré de ésto, me LOLee tanto y me sentí en la necesidad de escribir un fanfic acerca del tema. No me imagino una infancia sin Huevo Kinder...¡Son lo mejor! Pobre Alfie, debe de sufrir mucho. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic c: si tienen alguna crítica, siéntanse libre de hacérmela saber! Se aceptan toda clase de comentarios.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
